


On the road

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Road Head, Road Trips, car sexy, slutty Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is bored on a long distance car journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the road

“Are we there yet?” Marco sunk down in his seat. The blonde is worse than a child when they travel together.   
“No, A couple of hours yet. Just like I told you ten minutes ago” Mats snapped, irritated from Marco's constant whining.   
“This is taking forever though”   
“You know once I took Kevin and Lenny to the seaside and he complained less than you”  
“Who Kevin or Lenny?”  
Mats laughed “Smart arse” 

“Oh no, you are tense” Marco unclipped his seat belt and rubbed Mats' shoulders soothingly. Mats shrugged his shoulders and knocked Marco's hands off him “Quit it”  
“Oh, you relive tension in other ways”   
“Huh” Was all Mats could make out. 

Marco undid the button on the older man's jeans and pulled his cock out through the gap in his boxer shorts.   
“What are you doing?”  
“You'll see” Marco said while spitting in the palm of his hand and used it as lube to jerk Mats off. The older man's cock twitched and eventually started to harden in his palm. Mats had his teeth sunk firmly into his lip while Marco jerked him off. His eyes never leaving the road, god Mats is good at this. Marco decides to take things a little further.

Mats little out a little whine of protest once Marco let go of his cock. Marco smirked and bobbed his head taking Mats into his house. 

“Jesus, shit Marco” Mats gripped harshly onto the steering wheel “You are going to kill us both”   
Marco responded but the words were muffled by the cock in his mouth which then made Mats moan. Marco smirked around the cock and bobbed his head up and down, gobbling up every drop of pre cum with intent to make Mats cum. 

Only “Fuck this” Mats swears and pulls into a near by car park which seems to be empty but Mats goes to the far end anyway. 

“Get in the back seat” Mats snaps   
Marco does as he's told, pulling down his jeans and boxers in the process of it, so he's only wearing one of those stupid emoji t-shirts once he's in the back seat. Mats followed Marco's lead and pushed his own jeans and boxers onto the floor and climbed over to the back seat. 

“Here” Marco said and pressed a tube of lube into Mats' palm.  
“Do you carry lube everywhere?” Mats eyed Marco suspiciously.  
“No, I found it on your back seat” Marco laughed.  
“Really? Must have fallen out of my bag”  
“Nah, I bet you fingered yourself to the thought of me”   
“Shut up” Mats blushed  
“So it's true” Marco licked his lips. 

Marco leaned his body back against the window to give Mats the best possible access to entrance. The older man poured a minmal amount of lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Marco's hole. Mats pushed two fingers inside of him easily, they did this so often Marco didn't really need any prep but Mats would never forgive himself if Marco got hurt. Mats twisted and turned the two digits and instantly started to slam them in and out of him, making Marco gasp and moan the deeper he went. Just when Marco thought Mats was going to touch his prostate, the older man pulled out and slammed back into him with three fingers and picked back up from where he left off and pounded them into him. Eventually Mats had worked four fingers into Marco and went deep enough just to rub over his prostate, Marco groaned and keened and only then did Mats pull out. 

“You want my dick in your tight hole”  
“Yes” Marco panted  
“Not really tight though are you? Such a little slut”  
“Mats” Marco swallowed “Please”

Mats lined his hard, leaking tip against Marco's hole, the younger man wrapped his legs around Mats' waist as he pushed in. Mats reached the hilt in a matter of seconds. Mats didn't bother to stall just pulled nearly all the way out of him and slammed back in. Marco whined as the position lead Mats' cock straight onto his prostate. 

Mats settled into a rough, hard pace thrusting deeper and deeper with every thrust in search of Marco's prostate. Mats knew exactly where it was, he knew Marco's body like he knew his own. He was going slow just to tease Marco that little bit more. 

“Please please” Marco begged.  
“Such whore” Mats laughed.   
Marco mocked pouted “Yes, but i'm your whore” 

Mats eventually took pity on his younger lover and caught his prostate, and started to hit it with every other thrust. “God yes Mats” Marco panted as he went to reach his cock. Mats slapped his hand away and pistoned his hips into Marco much harder now. Marco threw his head back against the window and moaned. Marco never had the chance to get used to the slam onto his prostate before another one came. Eventually it all became too much for Marco and he came hard all over his own stomach, untouched. 

Mats laughed “Such a little slut, coming untouched” Marco just licked his lips in response, too much out of breath to form a verbal sentence. Mats thrust into Marco with all his might now in search for his own orgasm. Mats is all ready close and only manages a further three thrusts into Marco's body until he comes hard, painting Marco's velvety walls with his release.

Mats continued to thrust into Marco until his cock grew limp and slipped out of him. Mats fell onto of Marco in the process of it, breathing heavily. Marco smirked and rubbed a hand through Mats' sweat damp curls. 

“Falling for me?”  
Mats raised and eyebrow and pressed a kiss onto Marco's lips “We better get going”  
Marco nodded. 

The two of them climbed back into their original seats and pulled their pants and boxers back up and Mats set off back driving. Marco is surprisingly silent on the journey from now on. When Mats gets the chance he turns his head and finds Marco asleep. 

“Just like a child”


End file.
